First Meetings
by redwitch3
Summary: What happened when Willow and Giles first met?


Disclaimer: They're only mine when I'm having REM

First Meetings

As she wandered into the library, the young redhead looked around in pure joy. She ran up to the stacks to check for the new intake as she had done every year since joining Sunnydale High.

The eager student gently brushed her fingertips along the old tomes, breathing in that comforting scent that inhabits all rooms that are filled with centuries of knowledge, bound up in elegant jackets that protect the delicate sheets within from the peril of careless, thoughtless 'light' readers.

She breathed in deeply, inhaling the aroma that she had yearned for during the long, stifling summer. Sunnydale's public library was a disgrace compared to this place. And the collection now seemed to be far more extensive than it had been two months before.

The curious teenager tenderly removed volume after volume, briefly ascertaining the contents within each, before moving promptly on to the next.

How peculiar she thought as she noted the rather excessive collection of occult and historical reference books that had materialized during the past few weeks.

Although the manuscripts all seemed fairly interesting, she couldn't think of any cause for a high school library to include such an vast collection of books that would hardly be used.

Suddenly, dragged out of her contemplations and back to reality by the sound of a man clearing his throat, the young girl spun around. She was deeply embarrassed at having been caught in such a deep, trance-like state. It was just the effect that this place had on her. It was her sanctuary. A place where she felt truly protected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." The man apologised, in a deep English accent. "My name is Mr. Giles. I'm the new librarian. I was just wondering if you were in need of any assistance."

"Oh right. Uhm, no. I mean, sorry. It's nice to meet you. I'm Willow. Rosenberg. I'm a student here." Willow paused as she looked into the gentle blue eyes of the man before her. He smiled understandingly as she attempted to remember what question she was answering.

"Help!" the redhead blurted out as she finally recalled the enquiry that the handsome librarian had made. "I mean, no, I don't. But thank you. I'm just looking at the newbies."

"Newbies?" A quizzical look settled on his face as he began to wonder whether it was the lack of American slang or teenager-speak that had left him in a state of confusion.

"Books. I was... looking at the... new… books." Willow's voice faded away as she reached the end of her response. GEEK! A traitorous voice yelled from deep within her subconscious.

Surprisingly, instead of laughing at her, or even smirking, the man Mr. Giles he said didn't he? Smiled a knowing smile and asked, "So have you seen any that might be of interest to you?"

"Well actually, I was wondering. Well uhm. What are all of these books on myths and history and the occult doing here? They're beautiful volumes." The nervous young girl hastily added. "I just don't see how they'll ever be used."

"Well actually, many of them are from a private collection. However the flat that I am currently renting is far too small to accommodate them all. So I have arranged to keep many of them here until I find room."

"Oh."

As Mr. Giles began to turn away from Willow, she suddenly heard words come flying out of her mouth as though she had lost all control of her thought process.

"Why did you come here?" He turned slowly and gave her a strange look before replying, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I meant, with the accent, I figured, you used to live in England! Why on earth would you move to Sunnydale?" The slightly nervous girl noted that the tension, which had appeared in the Englishman's shoulders upon hearing her original question, had now vanished.

"Well I had held a position at the British Museum for some years. I suppose I finally decided that I could use, a change of scenery if you will."

"Wow, the British Museum! And that's good?" He chuckled briefly, wondering if all American teens were this amusing and interesting highly unlikely mate, highly unlikely.

"Yes I guess it is."

"Cool." She looked quickly into his eyes in an attempt to establish whether or not this Mr. Giles was mocking her. Satisfied that his laugh had been genuine, Willow felt the vibrating alarm on her watch go off, signalling that she had 10 minutes until her first class.

"I should go, I have to meet my friends. It was nice speaking to you Mr. Giles."

"It was nice speaking to you Miss Rosenberg."

"It's just Willow."

"Giles then." Willow blushed slightly at the prospect of addressing an adult, a librarian, practically a teacher, in such an informal manner.

"I hope I shall see you again soon."

"Oh don't worry about that. I practically live here during term time. In a few weeks you'll be begging me to leave." Again Giles chuckled briefly, before catching himself. What are you doing man! You can't go developing friendships with the students. You've got a job to do which will be made twice as hard if some sixteen year old girl is hanging around here 24/7.

Having briefly chastised himself for lightening up, Giles nodded abruptly at Willow and returned quickly to his office. Willow smiled and turned back to the books. She briefly ran her fingers over the ones placed in front of her before hurrying, excitedly from the library. Xander would be here any minute. She couldn't wait to see him. They hadn't spoken in two days!


End file.
